Wicked Attraction
by XxMotleyCrueFanxX
Summary: Mikey's been acting 'off' after he found pictures of he and Gerard online.. What'll happen when Gerard finds out what's bugging his little brother? A My Chemical Romance fic. Gerard X Mikey. Includes incest. Don't like it? Don't read.
1. Ch 1: How It All Began

Fanfiction out of boredom and pure imgination. I planed on writing a story between Gerard and Mikey a while ago, just couldn't bring myself to the whole incest thing until recently when I was discussing the Bible and family with my mom. She told me we're all basically family, whether it be someone from china or america and therefore it'll still be like dating family. Which is so, if the Bible is right and we all came from two people.. Anyways, so naturally, like always with me, I might've took it the wrong way.. But anywho, I thought this would be a rather sweet fanfiction. I might very well write a sequel to it later, I don't know though.

Sorry if there's any spelling errors, I tried.. I also decided to try the whole seperating the sentences thing.. NOTE: I will NOT do this all the time though. It depends on the time it takes to write the fiction and how long it is.

Just, don't always believe me when I say never, lol.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was a day like any other within the house which belonged to Michael James Way.<p>

Mikey was sitting at the table, as usual, browsing random things on the web while awaiting his breakfest.

He and his wife had came up with the idea a year or so ago that they would take turns making the meals for a day. Mikey would take one, she'd take the other after and so on. Today was her day, which left Mikey quiet a bit of time to relax. However, little did he know he wouldn't be so relaxed for long.

After his browsing of random things, he logged onto the ever so popular Facebook, where thousands upon thousands of his fans were constantly posting things to his page.

While he over looked most of it, one fan in particular caught his eye. One of which that must've had excellent photoshopping skills of their own or found what lurked on the fans page else where from others, because what Mikey had seen when clicking onto that said fans page shocked him.

A gasp nearly escaped him when he had seen pictures of he and his own brother Gerard together. Not just in the normal, side by side, brotherly hug together type thing either. It was full blown kissing, and some of which looked as if the two were making out.

As Mikey scrolled down, he even came across drawings of the two. He didn't like this at all. He didn't like that his fans degraded him so to speak and he didn't like it for another total opposite reason. That reason being this was actually 'hot' to him.

"Oh my God!" He let the words slip as a growl when the last reason made itself known to him.

"What is it hunny?" His wife, Alicia, asked as she made her way over to him.

"Uh, nothing, it's absolutely nothing!" Mikey exclaimed, slaming the computer screen down.

"Okay, okay.. Don't break the thing.." Alicia mumbled. Mikey sighed. "I'm sorry.. I just came across something unpleasent you know.." He looked down.

"Mhm, I bet." She giggled lightly, thinking he had simply came across your everyday porn website.

"I think I'm going to skip breakfest today." Mikey spoke all of a sudden.

"What? I worked hard on this!" Alicia growled.

"I'm sorry but I lost my appetite.. Besides, I really should be meeting up with Gerard and the gang.. I don't want to be late again.. Being late is a rookies place, not mine."

Alicia raised an eyebrow. "Did Gerard tell you that?" Mikey shook his head. "No, no no no.. Me and Gerard might have our ups and downs but he sticks up for me even still to this day.. It's Frankie who's giving me the hard time. I think he sees me as a threat to the band now that I'm beginning to slack off a bit.." Mikey mumbled but smiled soon after, thinking about his older brother.

"Mikey.." Alicia mumbled but got no answer. "Michael!" She hissed at her husband who appeared to be in his own world.

Mikey shook his head and stared up at her. "Huh, what?" He asked.

"Are you on LSD or something..?" Alicia asked. "You didn't respond." She added.

"I'm sorry, I'm just really distracted lately.

"Hm.. I see.. Well.. Have fun with the band and don't let Frankie get to you." She smiled before giving him a kiss to the cheek.

"Thanks." He replied. He waited until she was looking the other way until he got up and made his way into the bed room to get ready.

She certainly didn't need to know what he was truely feeling this instant, otherwise he'd be stuck there for an hour answering millions of questions or he would be stuck there having to sleep with her. The very thought of the latter made him shiver. Why? He didn't yet know. He just suddenly found the thought of being with a woman disgusting, but yet, his thoughts were still very much the same on being with a man. Except one man.

Mikey growled, and shook his head once more before staring at himself in the bathroom mirror. "What's wrong with me? Thinking such awful, awful things.." He asked himself before sighing.

Though he didn't have time to dwell on this, he knew that, he had to get going. So with that being said, he stripped off and took a cold shower.

Back before he hardly even knew what any romantic relations to a person was, Gerard had been explaining it all to him just to 'gross' him out at the time and the cold shower thing he learnt from his brother also.


	2. Ch 2: All's Fair In Love And War

After the shower and once he was ready, Mikey made his way to the studio in which he and the rest of MCR would be recording new songs for their upcoming album.

Once there, he stood at the door for a moment, taking a deep breath. He didn't want to see Gerard right now.

He wondered what, no wait, he knew what would happen. However, he forced that thought away a moment or so after and made his way into the recording room where Gerard, Frank, Ray, and their newely aquired drummer would be.

"Brother!" Gerard exclaimed happily when Mikey had walked in. Before Mikey had time to react, Gerard had swung his arms around his neck, pulling him into a tight hug.

All Mikey could do was force a blush away from his face and keep his hormones down. Which in a sense, was harder than one would think, leaving him looking as if he was miserable.

"What, don't you like my hugs anymore?" Gerard asked, a bit hurt when he had pulled away.

"No.. It's not that, I'm just really stressed.." Mikey half lied. Yeah, he was stressed, over images of he and Gerard flying through his head. However, Gerard also took his troubles away with just a simple touch, he always has and if not for Frankie and Ray in the background, Mikey would've easily hugged his brother back and allowed the embrace to drag on as long as Gerard wanted it to.

Mikey didn't usually like to be hugged, infact he often growled or grunted when someone hugged him but he craved his brothers hugs.

"Do I get a hug Mikey?" Frankie asked, tauntingly of course. Mikey glared at him. _"And to think.. I use to like him.." _He thought.

Yeah, Mikey use to have a silly crush on the man when they were younger, not kids, just younger in the years, back when Mikey was going through his whole _"I think I'm bi phaze". _

But Mikey met Alicia and things changed, he got over his silly crush towards Frankie and thought he had met the person of his dreams, but now that was crashing down on him. Now he no longer considered her to be the woman of his dreams.

"No, you do not because you'd probably just choke me." Mikey growled finally. He and Frankie rarely got along anymore.

Gerard looked between the two of them, sighing at how his brother couldn't be in a room with his best friend for even a minute before the tension rose between the two.

He too use to have a crush on Frankie and even still to this day he did but that was kept hidden because Gerard Arthur Way is not gay.

No, Gerard Arthur Way is bi at most with a beautiful wife and a daughter to boot and no amount of kisses exchanged between he and Frankie would ever make him ruin his reputation or life by dating the man, or any man for that matter.

"You two, knock it off.." He put in right as Mikey and Frankie were getting into the whole shouting thing with each other.

Mikey looked at his brother, annoyed. He figured the reason for Frankies attitude towards him was that Gerard let it slip that he did infact once like the man and Frankie didn't like it. Because Mikey and Gerard shared every secret with each other. Mikey even knew his older brother liked the man.

That was the reason or, Frankie was simply being a bastard.. Then again.. There might be another reason for how Frankie has been acting towards him..

You see, Mikey and Frankie use to be close as well, nearly as close as he and Gerard and therefore Frankie let slip his 'small' attraction to Gerard and Mikey had decided one night to set the two up on a date and that he did.

However, things didn't go as planed and that was when Gerard and Frankie both decided that they just had stupid crushes and that they were better off as friends.

Why Mikey didn't ask Frankie out, you may be wondering.. Well, because Mikey never did try to make himself happy, only his brother. And even though he screwed things up back then, Gerard didn't hold it against him, therefore if Gerard let it slip that Mikey liked Frankie, Mikey wouldn't be mad at his brother.

"It's time to rehearse, and the both of you are wasting time!" Gerard growled once more. Mikey lokoed down, he hated for Gerard to have a harsh tone with him but he did deserve it for not acting his age after all.

* * *

><p>I'm not really sure if Mikey's that much of an anti-hugger or not, but I'am, lol. I never enjoyed hugging other people except my brother in law so that's a bit of me put into Mikey in this fanfiction.<p> 


	3. Ch 3: The First Sin

All through rehearsals, Mikey was horrible, even he would admit to that.

There were moments where he just stood there, staring at the wall infront of him and then there were the moments where he would miss a note all because he kept glancing at Gerard which in turn made him have to work harder against his own thoughts.

The band caught on easily and Gerard stopped to see what was up everytime, however Mikey wouldn't say a thing except 'it's nothing, just a bad day' and shrug.

At the end of rehearsals, Gerard offered for everyone to come back to his house for a night of relaxation. Of course, anyone would agree to that.

* * *

><p>At the older Way's home, Ray was seated in a chair in the living room, Gerard sitting on the middle sofa cushion, with Mikey and Frankie on each side of him.<p>

It was now dark, LynZ was out with Bandit, God knows where, therefore tonight would be a scary movie night with the gang.

"Hey, where is LynZ anyway?" Mikey asked all of a sudden, trying to take his mind off his brother being so close to him.

"I don't know, she just left with our daughter. It's not the first time and it won't be the last probably.. Me and her are having some problems.." Gerard mumbled.

"Oh, I'm sorry.." Mikey frowned.

"It's no big deal." Gerard shrugged and yawned before resting his head against his younger brothers shoulder.

Mikey was thankful for the darkness because he was blushing brightly at the closeness.

"Uh.. Gerard, you said it was no big deal the last time with your first wife and you sunk into a pit of depression.." Frankie spoke low, glancing at the two.

"I won't this time.." Gerard mumbled. Frankie said no more afterwards.

* * *

><p>Once the movie was over, Ray and Frankie made their leave and Mikey desperately tried to, however Gerard had talked him into staying to 'help' him with something or so Mikey thought.<p>

Gerard just wanted to get to the source of the problem he's had today.

"Are you hungry?" Gerard asked once the other two left.

"No." Mikey lied, he was starving and a growl of his stomach let that be known. Gerard frowned.

"I kind of.. Uh.. Skipped breakfest.." Mikey mumbled nervously.

Gerards eyes widend. "Mikey! You idiot! You haven't aten a thing all day." Gerard growled.

"Sorry, I just lost my appetite today.." Mikey mumbled.

"Come on, I'll fix you something." Before Mikey could protest, Gerard grabbed him by the hand and led him into the kitchen.

"There's no need to cook for me.." Mikey mumbled.

Gerard smiled. "Of course there is." He insisted. Mikey shook his head. "No, a bowl of these will be fine." He stated, holding up a box of Trix. Gerard loved his sugary foods.

"Uh, okay.." Gerard replied, sitting down as he watched his brother fix the cereal.

Once Mikey sat down, Gerard glanced off to the side a bit.

"So.. Tell me.. What was your problem at the studio? Was it from being hungry?" Gerard asked.

Mikey stared at him for a moment. "No." He answered simply, taking a bite of Trix.

"Then what?" Gerard questioned worridly.

"It's none of your damn business.." Mikey grumbled.

"Mikey.. We use to tell each other everything.. What happend?" Gerard asked sadly.

"Don't make this sound like we're married or something." Mikey growled, leaving Gerard rather suprised.

"Bro, seriously, what the hell is wrong with you?" Gerards voice became harsher.

Mikey looked down. "I'm just sick of Facebook.."

Gerard raised an eyebrow. "Facebook? Why Facebook?"

Mikey took another bite of Trix before looking up at Gerard. "Pictures of us together." He mumbled.

Gerard laughed. "Yeah, so?"

Mikey sighed. "TOGETHER Gerard, TOGETHER.. As a couple."

Gerards eyes widend once more.

"Oh.." He trailed off, at a loss for words. "So? they're fake.." He finally added.

"They're fake but the feelings they brung up in me aren't.." Mikey looked down.

"What?" Gerard asked, confused.

Mikey stood, Gerard didn't take an eye off his brother as the younger Way made his way towards Gerard.

Before the older knew what was happening, Mikey leand forward, planting a nervous but yet gentle kiss to Gerards softer lips.

To Mikeys suprise, and even Gerards, the older Way didn't pull away. He allowed Mikeys kiss to drag on for seconds upon seconds before the younger pulled away.

Once he did, Gerard just stared up at him, in shock. Once Mikey seen Gerard wasn't going to do anything, he decided to act upon pure instinct. After all, he had already kissed the man, why not go further?

Mikey sat in his brothers lap. Gerard blushed deeply, he cursed himself mentally for turning a light on. Mikey smirked lightly, not only at the crimson color that now lit up Gerards face but at just what was going on in his brothers pants as well.

Before Gerard even had time to process exactly what was going on himself, Mikey gave him another, more passionate filled kissed. Gerard moaned into the kiss this time allowing Mikey to slide his tongue in.

Gerard groaned, not willing to let his little brother dominate him. He took charge not only with his tongue but he rose up, bringing Mikey with him. Before the younger Way could pull away and protest, Gerard had laid him back on the table, disregarding the bowl that had been accidently pushed off into the floor. Gerard didn't dare break the kiss as he climbed over his younger brother. Mikey moaned low, wrapping his arms around his brothers neck, letting his hands travel through his long blonde locks. Gerard returned the favour by running one hand through Mikeys short dirty blonde hair.

However, seconds later Gerard had to pull back to breathe. "So, that's what was bugging my little brother, huh?" He asked, looking down at Mikey with a smile on his face and a hint of amusement in his voice.

Mikey stared up at him, blushing. "Yeah.. It was.." He mumbled, finally glancing away.

"So tell me.. What else did those pictures have in them?" Gerard asked with an eyebrow raised.

Mikey's blush deepend. "N-nothing.. That's all.." He spoke truthful, however he filled the void in his mind of what could happen.

"Good.. You don't have much of an idea of what I might do next." Gerard kept his smile. Mikeys eyes widend. There was more? He wanted more but was he truely ready for that?

"If you want to see what I have in store that is.." Gerard mumbled. He'd only go as far as his brother would allow him to. "S..Sure.." Mikey said, unsure of his answer.

"You can back out anytime you want.." Gerard mumbled, climbing off the table and gently scooping the younger Way into his arms.

Mikey stared up at Gerard as he wrapped his arms around the olders neck once more.

Gerard smiled down at him while he made his way up stairs to his bed room which in Mikeys opinion was rather dark, gothic and a bit creepy but yet he loved that side about his brother.. He loved anything about Gerard.

* * *

><p>Oh.. Things are heating up. :D Lol.. I pretty much suck at these type of scenes now but some stories just aren't right without them.<p>

Also.. This is taking place back in 2010 when they were recording Danger Days. I did not like Gerard's red hair so I chose his blonde self for this, lol. Because he and Mikey both are just sexy as heck with blonde hair.


	4. Ch 4: Beautifully Forbidden

Mikey wasn't sure how long it took for Gerard to enter his room, because time did not matter when you're with such a wonderful man.

However, when Gerard had lain his brother down on his soft cloud like bed, it felt as if Mikey truely were in paradise.

Gerard climbed over his brother, his soft smile showing in the moonlight. "I never knew you would be into this type of thing Mikey.." Gerards voice wasn't taunting, it didn't show a hint of amusement, infact it was rather sweet and yet, worryful.

Gerard was indeed worried, over the fact that his brother might back out. Of course Gerard would've allowed his brother to back out but he really didn't want him too.

"Well, I've always been really close to you.. You know that and I've always enjoyed your touch.. Even when we were children.. I loved when you hugged me, when you held my hand and when you would let me sleep in your bed because of the bad dreams I would have.. You were my protector.. My angel.. You still are.." Mikey nearly whispered.

"You're sweet little brother." Gerard leand down, kissing his brother on his rougher lips lovingly, Mikey returned it without any hesitation.

Gerard took it up a notch after a moment or so of only kissing. Mikey shivered as soon as he felt his brothers hand going up his shirt. He closed his eyes, enjoying every moment of this.

Gerard smirked to himself as he continued to kiss Mikey, except now his hand was at the edge of the waist band of Mikeys pants. When Mikey didn't protest, he unbuttoned the youngers pants and slid his right hand down Mikeys boxers, starting to rub the mans erection.

"Mm Gerry.." Mikey moaned. Gerard smiled, giving him one last kiss to the lips before going lower, kissing him along his jaw bone, afterwards he began planting light kisses on his brothers neck.

Mikey tilted his head slightly to the opposite side. Gerard smirked against Mikey's skin before biting down, gently at first causing the younger sibling to give a whiny moan.

Gerard sunk his teeth further into Mikeys skin before sucking up a mark on his brothers neck. Mikey felt as if he was in pure ecstacy.

However, seconds later it seemed as if everything was stopped. Mikey opend his eyes to glare at his brother.

"Ger-" Mikey half growled and half whined. "Ssh.." Gerard put a finger up to his brothers lips, stopping him in his tracks.

Mikey was just about to protest, when all of a sudden Gerard removed the youngers shirt quickly.

Gerard moved down to Mikeys shouler before doing the same to it as he had done to his neck.

"Ah.. Brother.." Mikey moaned, letting his hand run through Gerards hair once more. He loved how he was now marked by his brother and only he and Gerard would know that those marks didn't come from any woman or another man for that matter. The next few mornings he'd really enjoy waking up, seeing himself in the mirror and seeing where Gerard claimed him. The thought brung another moan to escape him.

However, something was missing this time, Gerard had both his hands to the side of Mikey and Mikey didn't like that. He wanted Gerards right hand back in its 'rightful' place at the moment.

The younger gave a whiny growl, pulling the man closer down against him. However, Gerard didn't stay in Mikeys grip, he began moving down even lower, placing kisses and nips on the way down, only stopping when he came to the waist band of his brothers pants.

Mikey glanced down at him, wondering what Gerard was up to next.

It started to become clear when Gerard pulled the youngers pants down and spreaded his legs.

"You'll love this.." Gerard mumbled before leaning down, and taking his brothers erection into his mouth, earning a gasp from Mikey right away.

Mikey closed his eyes once more, Gerard truely was making him feel like the worlds luckiest person at this very moment.

The older Way gave low moans when he felt Mikeys fingers travel softly through his hair for the third time.

Minutes had passed, just how many? Mikey nor Gerard could tell. However, Mikey knew one thing, his brother was making him feel like no one else has, not even Alicia.

"Ah, fuuuck.. Ger..GERARD!" Mikey nearly screamed when his orgasm hit.

Gerard backed away, swallowing his brothers liquid with a smile on his face. "Delicious.."

A blush made itself visible on Mikeys face in the moonlight.

Gerard then removed his clothes, tossing them to the floor without a care in the world. Mikey gulped, knowing what was coming his way.

He was nervous about it, in what he's 'accidently' read and seen, the first time always hurt but yet, he would go through any pain for Gerard.

"Are you sure you still want to go through with this?" Gerard asked, even at the last second Mikey could back out and Gerard wouldn't hold it against him, no matter how much he wanted this himself.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Mikey smiled lightly. Gerard returned Mikeys smile, not at the answer but at his brother actually smiling. It was a rare sight to see.

Usually Mikey was the serious one, always keeping a straight, emotionless, dead inside like appearance and Gerard was the joker, always laughing, smiling and being so full of life. So it was really nice when he got to see Mikeys more lighter side. It made it all the more sweeter to know he was most likely the only one who could bring it out of the man.

Gerard leand down, placing a gentle kiss to Mikeys lips.

Mikey would've kissed him back, however he gave a growl when he felt Gerards large cock enter him. Gerard didn't move until Mikey let him know it was alright.

"Okay, you can move.." Mikey spoke low. Gerard nodded before thrusting slowly in and out of his brother.

Mikey groaned at first, however when Gerard began kissing him again, Mikey's pained groans turned into pleasured moans.

"Faster.." Mikey growled when Gerards pace had started to become too slow to him.

"Anything for my brother." Gerard smiled sweetly then kissed him on the cheek before obeying the younger.

Mikey moaned more, wrapping his arms around his brother to pull him down even further. Gerard gave a moan himself, Mikeys own were like music to his ears.

Mikey forced him down more, claiming a fierce kiss from Gerard.

"Mmfgh, Mikey.." Gerard was barely understandable. He ran the fingers of one hand through Mikeys silk like hair, while he ran the other down the mans body.

Oh, how he loved the feel of Mikeys hair, it wasn't like his. His was greasey and had a dirty appearance most of the time despite him taking a shower every day.

However, Mikeys was soft, and always appeared to be clean. He was fascinated by it and yet, somewhat jealous of the others hair.

Mikey pulled away, only to moan loudly when he felt Gerards hand brush against his left inner thigh.

"Brother.." Mikey growled whiningly. Gerard didn't ask, Gerard didn't need him to beg nor did he want Mikey to for what he was wanting.

This wasn't about torture, it was love at its truest form. Gerard wanted nothing more than to make Mikey happy, so he did not hesitate to give his little brother whatever he wanted.

Mikey moaned again when Gerard took his erection back into his hand.

"So.. My little brother still has more to offer?" Gerard asked, with only a small hint of amusement in his voice this time.

"Only for you." Mikey huffed before smiling. Gerard returned his smile as he thrusted and stroked his brother faster.

"Ge..Gerard.." Mikey moaned loud, tightning the grip he had on Gerards shoulders.

Gerard decided to give Mikey the extra push. He leand in, kissing his brother on the lips firstly then leand down his neck, running his tongue along the skin slowly, very slowly.

Without warning, he bit down, deeper than he had done with the opposite side earlier. Mikey gasped.

Gerard sure did want him to know who he truely belonged to. The thought made him giggle.

Alicia no longer bothered to mark him and when she did, it wasn't in 3 different places.

Gerard smiled against his brothers neck before backing away slightly. "You're so adorable." Mikey shivered at the feel of his brothers warm breath brush against his skin.

"Gah.. Brother.." Mikey moaned, releasing onto his brothers hand.

"Mm.." Gerard moaned, bringing his hand up to lick the liquid off. He then thrusted harder into Mikey after a moment or so. "Ah.. MICHAEL!" Gerard moaned loudly, releasing deep inside his brother. He stayed in his place, smiling down at Mikey afterwards.

"Well little brother.. You've finally gotten everything I have to offer." He said cheerfully even though he was out of breath.

"Everything?" Mikey asked, staring up at him with an eyebrow raised.

Gerard nodded, taking one of Mikeys hands and placing it where his heart should be. "EVERYTHING." Mikey smiled at how much meaning Gerard put into the word.

"I love you Gerard.." Gerard leand in, kissing him softly. "I love you more Mikey." He stated, pulling away and laying beside Mikey, who turned to face him.

"No.. I love you more." The younger protested. Gerard couldn't help but chuckle at his little brothers playful personality towards him.

"Alright, you win." He smiled. Mikey smiled accomplished before yawning.

"Tired?" Gerard asked, getting a nod from Mikey.

"Go to sleep little brother.. You can sleep for as long as you want tomorrow morning."

"Really?" Mikey asked.

"Yes. I have a feeling LynZ is back at her moms and when she's there, she stays there for a week atleast.." Gerard mumbled.

Mikey snuggled up to Gerard and let his fingers dance along the mans chest. "Thank you, Alicia never lets me sleep in.." Mikey trailed off before sighing. No, this wasn't about him.

"I'm sorry that you and LynZ are having problems.." He mumbled.

Gerard gave a sigh as well before wrapping his arms around his brother, scooting him closer. "It's alright.. Because attraction like that will come and go but you my dear brother have always been by my side and I trust that you always will be and that Mikey is love.. No, it's not just love.. It's love at it's purest and truest form."

Mikey smiled at the olders words with a light blush on his face, hidden in the darkness of the room. "I feel the same way towards you." He mumbed tiredly.

"I'm glad, now seriously, get some sleep.. I don't want my little brother to lose anymore beauty rest." Gerard chuckled.

Mikey growled low at first but couldn't help a laugh from escaping him afterwards. "Okay, goodnight brother."

"Goodnight." Gerard leand in, kissing him on the forehead.

Mikey moved even closer to him, making the two not even an inch apart. He let his arm rest over Gerards chest as he fell asleep, Gerard followed soon.

Once again Mikey was in the very place where he considered himself to originally belong at, by Gerards side.. By his protectors side. Nothing or no one could seperate him from his angel of a brother. No woman or another man could change that feeling. He and his brother shared a bond no one else could possibly feel, let alone understand. Gerard truely was his paradise and he was Gerards.

**The End.**

* * *

><p>Like I said, I suck at these scenes but such a cute ending, no? Lol.<p> 


End file.
